1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to conductive coatings and, more particularly, a method for applying a silver-based conductive coating to an elastomeric layer in a cable.
2. Related Art
Conductive elastomers are useful for a variety of purposes, including the shielding of electrical components from electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference. One method for forming such conductive elastomers typically involves forming the elastomers from a conductive material, such as forming from multiple layers of conductive and non-conductive materials into a composite that is both elastic and conductive by a rubber impregnated with conductive particles. Another method is to spray a conductive coating including conductive particles, such as copper and/or silver flakes, onto an elastomeric substrate. While these methods of forming conductive elastomers are useful, there are significant drawbacks, particularly with regard to the spray coating of a conductive substance onto an elastomeric substrate. For example, the conductive solution must be diluted with solvents containing volatile carbon compounds (VOCs), such as toluene, prior to spray coating. These VOCs are hazardous to workers and the environment due to hydrocarbon off-gassing during the manufacturing process. In addition, these VOCs do not necessarily promote effective bonding to the substrate and are therefore not as flexible as the substrate.